


Only a Borgia Can Love a Borgia

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Sibling Incest, True Love, community: one_sentence_only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: For the one-sentence-only table 25 prompts (a), all Cesare/Lucrezia fills. The prompts are given above each sentence.





	Only a Borgia Can Love a Borgia

Eye Contact  
Sometimes he couldn't bear to meet her gaze, knowing that she could bring him to joy or pain with a single glance, but most of the time he couldn't help but seek her out in a crowd, a congregation, across the room, longing to lose himself in her eyes.

Dancing  
Dancing was one of few times they could demonstrate intimacy in public without it seeming untoward and Cesare never missed an opportunity to dance with Lucrezia.

Honey  
Her hair was the colour of honey, shining in the morning sun as he ran a length through his fingers, not wanting to leave his bed nor to have her depart it.

Vinegar  
She bathed his wounds with a mix of vinegar of wine, soothing him with her words, and Cesare knew he could bear any pain for her, anything so long as she would be there afterwards.

Moving  
Sometimes he'd quote poetry to her and she'd be enraptured, and sometimes she'd whisper poetic phrases she wrote herself just for him and he was moved almost to tears.

Candles  
She was always beautiful but here in his bedroom, her hair cascading over her naked body, bathed in the glow of a dozen candles, she was glorious beyond any words Cesare could bring to mind.

Tulips  
He always brought her gifts when he returned from his travels, jewellery, wine, fine cloth, and this time red tulips which not only reminded him of her penchant for crimson dresses but because the merchant selling them had told Cesare they symbolised true love.

Dreamcatcher  
She climbed into his bed, desperate for her big brother to soothe her after a nightmare, telling him that he was her guardian against the evil spirits who brought bad dreams.

House  
He fantasised about leaving behind the Vatican and living a peaceful life in a small village with Lucrezia at his side.

Midnight  
At midnight Lucrezia left her bed and crept along the corridors and into Cesare's room, his bed, his embrace.

Picture  
He said he like the finished portrait but he thought no artist could ever truly capture Lucrezia's beauty.

Kitty  
Lucrezia stretched out, languid as a cat, skin pale against the damask bedspread, and Cesare ran one hand over her golden locks as gently as if she were a kitten as liable to bite as to purr – and maybe that wasn't so far from the truth here either.

Breakfast  
The first meal of the day was nothing compared to the first kiss of the day, and sometimes he thought he knew why poets spoke of living on love alone.

Book  
She gave him a book of poetry and would read her favourite parts to him each night until he knew by heart the lines that resonated with her, the verses that spoke of a love as all encompassing as theirs.

Music  
The band played as they danced and they were good, but the sound of Lucrezia's laughter was sweeter to his ears.

Mouse  
She would always be his little sister, tiny as a mouse he'd teased when his growth spurt rose him far above her many years ago, but he adored her petite figure and he knew she had the cunning of a fox and the heart of a lioness.

Morning  
Cesare loved the way dawn lit up his room and let him admire Lucrezia in daylight, but he hated it for the way it meant they would soon part once more.

Singing  
He kept his eyes closed, not letting her know he was awake, because she was singing as she moved around the room and he loved the sound of it; the second she knew he was awake she'd stop and he wanted to hear more.

Sleeping  
"I didn't sleep much," Cesare admitted when questioned by his father, but there was no way he could tell him the reason why, since it involved his bed being occupied by a devilish angel who happened to be his sister and his one true love.

Alien  
People hated them, called them Spanish interlopers, and so the family had to stay close together, a little closer than most, but Lucrezia was right when she said only a Borgia could love a Borgia and Cesare loved her more than anyone else in the world, Borgia or otherwise.

School  
He was not the first to bed her but he was the one to teach her so many ways to experience pleasure.

Selling  
He sold an ugly necklace he'd acquired as part of a gift from a nobleman looking to curry favour, and purchased a short delicate chain with a tiny crystal heart which Lucrezia wore pinned beneath her dress where no-one else could see, a precious secret.

Birthday  
Each birthday brought them closer together, the age gap between them lessening during adulthood, and each year he loved her more.

Letter  
Whenever they were apart they wrote each other frequent letters, and became adept at professing their love in what seemed to anyone else reading innocuous phrases.

Greeting card  
On the first anniversary of their coupling, Cesare had an artist make a sketch of him and Lucrezia, and she placed it upon her dressing table to gaze fondly on it each day.


End file.
